


[Podfic] "Page Two" by Trick Question

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: During the first war with Tirek, Princess Celestia sends her sister Princess Luna a very short letter. Although the letter could easily fit onto a single page, Celestia uses two.Sometimes the medium speaks louder than the message.





	[Podfic] "Page Two" by Trick Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Page Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528536) by Trick Question. 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16hkDxBZ-slVrhmgprPqlAtrvJ6MYb2rs) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iuys3u062ysfoje/Page%20Two--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Page Two](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/345772/page-two)

**Author:** [Trick Question](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/206403/Trick+Question)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **Teen And Up Audiences

**Length: **00:08:13

**Summary: **During the first war with Tirek, Princess Celestia sends her sister Princess Luna a very short letter. Although the letter could easily fit onto a single page, Celestia uses two.  
Sometimes the medium speaks louder than the message.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
